This application represents the second competitive renewal of the CALGB institutional grant submission from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) and its affiliates. UNC-CH has been a member of CALGB since 1986. Our accrual has been maintained at approximately 40 treatment cases (including 6-10 minority accruals/year) plus companion studies. We also maintain an affiliate network responsible for another 60-90 accruals/year while maintaining excellent data quality control. Moreover, our institution now has broad leadership participation in the Group in Breast, Cancer Prevention and Control, GI, Lymphoma, Molecular Pathology, Radiation Oncology, and is the research base for a UNC based Minority Initiative Program and a VCU based Minority CCOP. Moreover, our leadership efforts in the Group have also continued to expand. We now enjoy the distinction of having one committee chair, five committee vice-chairs, seven committee or working group core or liaison members, eight modality committee members, one Executive Committee member, two members of the Board of Directors, five administrative committee members and seven protocol principal investigators. Members from UNC and its affiliates have held 56 positions on various scientific, administrative, and leadership committees of CALGB during the past 5 years. Additional faculty at UNC-CH will expand our commitment and Group leadership in the Breast, Surgery, GU, GI, Lymphoma and PET committees (F. Detterbeck, M. Graham, C. Sartor, L. Carey, J. Mohler, R. Pruthi, B. O'Neil, R. Orlowski, P. Watkins, and C. Dees). We therefore believe that this application reflects the growing and crucial contribution that UNC-CH investigators provide to the Group in leadership, science and service as well as our continued efforts to increase accrual through affiliate members while maintaining rigorous control of quality data submission. We respectfully submit that this application demonstrates both the current value of this institution to the Group and the contributions that: the membership of UNC-CH and its affiliates will continue to provide CALGB over the next five years.